Papa's Front Porch
by Serendipity73
Summary: Sam's life is turned upside down, can she find the rigth side up in time?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Papa's Front Porch Author: Serendipity Pairing: Sam/Jonas, Sam/Jack Summary: What happens in life, and the changes that take place.  
  
Author's Notes: I used the idea from Paul Gross, it's called "Papa's Front Porch", this story deals with abuse between boyfriend/girlfriend, and the loss of family and friends, and who to turn to. It takes place around season 3, Jonas is still around and Sam is still engaged to him. Hey it's a story I can change what I want to tell the story I want. If it's not something you are interested, just don't read it.  
  
Feedback is welcomed.  
  
"Sam, I said get over here!"  
  
Sam cringed a little and hesitated as she looked at her fiancé through the bedroom door.  
  
"Now, Sam!"  
  
"Jonas, do we really have to go?"  
  
He moved closer to her and reached out to grab her arm, as she moved out of reach. But that didn't stop Jonas, just enraged him more. He advanced and instead of just grabbing one arm, he grabbed both and squeezed really hard, so hard that he left read marks.  
  
"Yes, we have to go. This isn't an option; now get your ass out that door." He yelled as he pointed towards the front door.  
  
"But no one knows me Jonas, I wasn't invited."  
  
If his face wasn't red enough with fury, "You go where I go, end of story."  
  
"Jonas you are hurting me…"  
  
He just kept holding her tighter and tighter.  
  
"I can do what I want Sam, haven't you figured that out yet Sam."  
  
Sam just stood there, motionless and scared to death. Lately her life had been going down the tubes, and it seemed like no one cared. She had sent her father to live with the Tokra, not that they spoke much of late, but it was still nice to have him on the same planet. Her mom had past many years ago, and it left her feeling empty, alone.  
  
She thought that her relationship with Jonas was one of the best things to happen to her. When they met, everything was going so well. He treated her like his queen, took her places she wanted to go, and bought her flowers and gifts…  
  
Sam wasn't sure when things started to change. She found out her father was dying of cancer, to find a cure, but to lose him in a completely different way. Sam had tried to reason with herself saying that at least he was alive.  
  
Talking to Jonas about it was limited, she couldn't tell him everything. In fact, she had to lie about most of the story, which hadn't made it any easier on her or him. That's when the changing point was in his attitude towards Sam. He started to ignore her, not come at night until very late, and get overly jealous of everyone and everything.  
  
One night over dinner, Sam hadn't been eating, Jonas called her on it and wanted to know what was wrong with her. She told him that night it was just a bad day, and she was worried about her father. Jonas had tuned her out at that point, but she kept talking.  
  
In a rage, he jumped up from his chair, sending is soaring across the dining room. That startled Sam and she looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am so tired of listening to about what happened to your father." He slammed his fist into the table next to Sam. She jumped as he continued, "Its always I miss my father or What if this or that, I can't talk to anyone, No one cares, wah wah wah…" He reached for her wrist at that point, "And you what, my favorite one is, I think I am able to trust Daniel Jackson, he's like a brother to me…"  
  
"Jonas, please stop that its not fair."  
  
"You know what Sam, you have a brother, I am sure he would love to talk to you about this, but no, you turn to your "team mates". Your team mates, what do they mean more to you then me or your own flesh and blood?"  
  
"You know that's not true Jonas."  
  
"Do I Sam?"  
  
"You should!"  
  
"Well I don't Sam. I don't know if I can trust you any more Sam."  
  
"Well then maybe…."  
  
"There is no maybe's Sam, things are going to change from here on out." His voice had risen so much that the neighbors could hear him hour houses down. Jonas raised his hand and hit her squarely across the face.  
  
That night Sam slept curled up in a ball in bed, while Jonas slept like a log next to her, like nothing was wrong. 


	2. Papa's Front Porch Part 2

I forgot to add into the start of the fic: That the characters are not mine :) I don't own anything, and please if u want to archive this story…please do, just let me know where it goes, that's all I ask.  
  
The next day  
  
It was Daniel that noticed the change in Sam, and he wanted to call her on it, but for some reason she was avoiding him, and everyone else this morning.  
  
After the brief, she quickly made her way to her lab and closed the door.  
  
She had spent most of the night awake, thinking about what Jonas had said to her, and she had come to a discovery that maybe he was right.  
  
Everyone was leaving her, and it was her fault. There was something wrong with her, she was all alone, except for Jonas, and he said he would always be there for her, that she was his forever.  
  
So maybe she really didn't have the friend's she thought she did in her team mates and co-workers. It seemed that these days the Colonel had other things to be doing, and Daniel was seemingly cautious around her as well. Teal'c was just Teal'c, and there was not much to be said about that.  
  
The Colonel had asked her a few weeks back if she wanted to take part in a 'team' outing, but she had to turn him down, saying she had a date already. He had taken it hard, and hadn't spoken much to her since then.  
  
Daniel had inquired a few times about Jonas, and Sam even went as far to ask Daniel to meet them for dinner one night. But Jonas made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
When everything happened with Jacob, Janet got concerned because she noticed that Sam retreated into herself, so she had tried to approach her about it and was just brushed off.  
  
So now everyone was avoiding her, leading her to believe no one cared. She that she was not worthy of having friends.  
  
Everyone expect Jonas.  
  
And that was his plan. He had wanted her from the beginning, he wanted her, and no one else.  
  
She was his.  
  
Janet had approached Colonel O'Neill and Daniel that morning before the briefing.  
  
"Colonel, a word please."  
  
"Sure Doc, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sir, I am worried about Major Carter."  
  
"Well Doc, shouldn't you be talking with her?"  
  
"Well see that's where my problem came in…"  
  
"What Carter didn't want to talk to you?"  
  
"In so many words, yes." She paused for a moment, "I think there is something going on Sir, have you noticed anything?"  
  
"Other then her utter happiness with the new man in her life…"  
  
"Sir, that's not what I am talking about? I mean have you spoken to her since her father…?"  
  
"No Doc, it seems to me that she doesn't want much to do with me, I tried to…you know.."  
  
"See…"  
  
"Listen Doc, when we come back from this mission, talk to her then…"  
  
"I think I might just do that Colonel…Keep an eye on her okay?"  
  
"You got it Doc."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Sam…Sam are you in there?" Daniel knocked on her lab door.  
  
"Yeah, it's open Daniel." She responded quietly.  
  
"Sam…listen I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about Daniel, I need to get ready for this mission."  
  
"Maybe you should stay here Sam. I am worried about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said maybe you should…."  
  
Anger flaired in her feartures.  
  
"Why do you think that Dr. Jackson? Huh? Am I suddenly uncapable of doing my job?"  
  
"No Sam that's not it. I mean I am just worried about you, after everything that happened with your father…"  
  
"He has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Okay…well…I am just worried, it seems like you have been pulling away from us that's all."  
  
"What I have to cry on your shoulder every time something goes wrong in my life?"  
  
"No, no that's not it at all. I thought we were friends Sam, and friends are there for each other."  
  
"Well think again Daniel, we are co-workers Daniel.  
  
"Oh…" The hurt evident, but Sam ignoring it as she continued.  
  
"As for me pulling away from you, I think you have that backwards Dr. Jackson. You have been playing the avoidance game rather well for a while now. I just found someone who cares a hellva lot more then you guys ever will."  
  
With that Daniel left with out another word.  
  
His pain was plainly seen on his face.  
  
What happened back there? 


End file.
